


Butterfly Effect

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Brooke is lowkey a bitch, Dildos, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bored thinks fingering Vanessa just isn't enough.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> NOT NOW SWEETIE MOMMY'S WRITING PORNOGRAPHIC LITERATURE AND EATING A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH

Vanessa bit her lip as Brooke emerged from the bathroom wearing beyond sexy lingerie. Her perky breasts, full tummy, big butt, thick thighs... Vanessa thought she would explode. Vanessa felt her clit throb and a wet spot forming in her boxers as Brooke approached her.

"Whachu you wanna do with me tonight?" Vanessa asked, voice cracking. Brooke softly laughed and started taking off the garter belt .

"I just wanna make you feel good, baby." Vanessa smirked as Brooke took off her leather panties and bra laid Vanessa down on the bed.

"I was thinking," Brooke started, cupping her wife's breast through her oversized t-shirt,

"We could try something new."

"What else is there to try? We done it all babe." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Have I simultaneously fucked with a dildo and a vibrator?" The mere thought of that drove Vanessa mad. Brooke went into the closet and came back with two boxes. She opened one, and it contained a glass dildo with a translucent heart at the top and in the other box, a light pink vibrator.

"Wanna try them?" Vanessa licked her lips and nodded, taking off her clothes.

"Try not to come too quickly." Vanessa rolled her eyes and Brooke sucked on the dildo before sliding it into Vanessa. She moaned and grabbed the sheets as Brooke slowly slid it in and out.

"Feel good?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm, real good." Brooke smirked and turned on the vibrator. She put it directly on Vanessa's clit and Vanessa sharply moaned and she shuddered violently. Brooke turned it down a few notches; she wanted this to last.

"Fuck I'm already close," Vanessa said, voice laced with arousal.

"You're gonna come when I tell you to. Got it?" Vanessa loved Brooke when she was a dom but hated it at the same time. Vanessa didn't answer fast enough so Brooke pressed harder, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Got it?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Good." She let up but fucked Vanessa harder with the dildo, shoving it in and out of her roughly and all up into her guts.

"Brooke Lynn..." Vanessa softly moaned and Brooke coldly laughed.

"Don't 'Brooke Lynn' me, you little whore." Vanessa shut her mouth, apparently her antics weren't working tonight.

"I'm not that soft, you know that." Vanessa clenched her teeth, trying her hardest not to come but when Brooke used the vibrator again, Vanessa couldn't stand it. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly and Brooke immediately pulled the dildo out and turn off the vibrator, letting Vanessa's swollen pussy clench and throb on it's own. Vanessa reached down to touch herself but Brooke pinned it down, not wanting her to further pleasure herself. Vanessa came down quickly, having no stimulation on her clit and she looked at Brooke.

"The fuck you stop for-" SMACK!

"I fucking told you you were supposed to come on my command." Vanessa's cheeks stung and Brooke was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I couldn't help it." Brooke stayed silent, making Vanessa nervous.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was trying my best." Brooke tsk'd her and shook her head.

"Your best isn't good enough. You're sleeping on the couch for the next week and doing ALL the chores in this house." Vanessa internally groaned.

"Yes, honey." Brooke her clothes back on and crossed her arms.

"Now get out. I can't even look at you." Brooke looked away and Vanessa sighed. What a drama queen.

"Goodnight, I love you." Vanessa said.

"Shut the door on your way out." Vanessa shut the door and rolled her eyes. Some wife Brooke was.


End file.
